דוד פרננדו טארצ'ינה
thumb|ימין|פרננדו טארצ'ינה (כך כינה את עצמו באיטליה Ing. Fernando Terracina) נולד ביום 17 בינואר 1899 ברומא לג'קומו טראצ'ינה (נפטר בשנת 1929) ולג'וליה קונסולה (נפטרה במחנה המעצר בפוסולי בשנת 1944 והובאה למנוחת עולמית בבית הקברות היהודי ברומא, לאחר המלחמה, בידי בנה , פרננדו טראצ'ינה. הוא נפטר בגיל 90 ביום 22 במאי 1989 ונקבר בבית הקברות היהודי בכניסה הצפונית לעיר רומא בחלקה היהודית. יהיה זכרו ברוך ! 650px|thumb|מרכז|משפחת טראצ'ינה משפחתולוגיה 400px|thumb|ימין|כתובת בית העסק של Giacomo Terracina - מי שיזדמן לרומא יראה מה קורה היום בחנות - בדקתי: המבנה לא קיים יותר אין מה לחפש ! הסבא שלו, נשא שמות עבריים: David Salom TERRACINA ולפי סיפורו היה חי בגאטו והתפלל בבית הכנסת הקסטיליאני (למרות המוצא האיטליליאני - אין לזה הסבר, אז זה לא תופעה חריגה. שם אימו : Anna Campagnano האבא של חנה מרים עדיין היה גר בגטו של רומא. הוא יצא משם בסוף המאה ה-19, עם "נפילת החומות" והכללת העיר רומא לממלכת איטליה )(עד אז הייתה בשליטת הותיקן). הסבא שני היה : Leone Consolo מאנקונה, עבד בבנק איטלקי במצרים. שם גם עברה הילדות של האימא של דוד פרננדו. שם הסבתא :Anna Trevi משפחה אמידה מאנקונה לדוד פרננדו כפי שקראנו לו, היה אח גדול דוד ויטוריו, אח קטן דוד אלדו ואחות אנה מריה ונטורה לבית טראצ'ינה הי"ד - אימא . הוא נישא ל-Gabriela Di Nola , משפחת סוחרי טקסטיל מרומא. יהי זכרם ברוך ! יש להם בנים: ג'קומו ופאולה. לפאולה היתה נשואה בעבר לSamson Quetta ולהם : שני בנים: Silvio ו-Carla. סילביו היה נשוי ל: Emilia Lanza ויש לו שני בנים: Eugenio Dicastro בן 24 ו-Costanza Dicastro בת 19. קרלה היתה נשואה ל:Samson Quetta. להם שלושה בנים: # אלי בן 31 # Giulie Yael Quetta בת 28 # גבריאל בן 20, לומד עתה בטכניון בישראל מוצא המשפחה, טראצ'ינה, כנראה הוא מיהודי איטליה "המקוריים", אשר התגוררו ברומא וסביבותיה מימי בית שני. אלה היו צאצאי העבדים המשוחררים והסוחרים אשר הגיעו מממלכת יהודה איטליה לפני כאלפיים שנה. משפחת אמא, מצד אביה היתה טראצ'ינה ((Terracina כשמה של עיירה מדרום לרומא. בעיר יש עדיין שרידים לקיומה של קהילה יהודית. על העיר עצמה ראו : http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terracina בוונציה על שפת הים האדריאטי באי לידו די וונציה: שולה, שאול ובנו של הדוד ג'קומו על גב הדוד, טוב בלב מרכז|thumb|613px ובהמשך thumb|350px|ימין|כאן_גרה_משפחת_טארצינה_בשנת_1927_כאשר_אנא_מריה_נישאה_לללואיגי_ונטורה משאול אתה יכול להוסיף שהוא ניגן בכשרון רב בכינור, שהיה לו אוסף מדהים של סוגים שונים של אבנים שהוא אסף מעשרות אם לא מאות מקומות בעולם. ליד כל אבן תאריך המקום בו היא נמצאה, את שמה , מקורה וסוגה. בזמן מלחמת העולם הראשונה היה קצין כמו דוד וויטוריו. אחד מהם נפצע והשני נפל לשבי. בזמן שטילנו ברומא הוא הציג בפנינו את הנוף העירוני ואת עיצוב שנעשה לעיר בימי המלך אומברטו הראשון. טיילנו איתו בפומפאי ולמדנו ממנו הרבה. פעם נסענו איתו במכונית שלו. הרגיש שהוא הולך להתקרר. עצר את המכונית והתחיל לרוץ סביבה. מחזה מוזר למדיי. כאשר הוא חזר למכונית הוא הסביר את הבדל בין חום הגוף החיובי מופק על ידי פעילות גופנית והחום השליללי לדעתו ובצדק שנוצר על ידי תנורים למינהם... הוא אהב אותנו מאוד. את אישתו עוד יותר אבל היא לא מתה עלינו לדעתי... כאשר היינו עוברים על גשר הארוך המחבר את וונציה לאיטליה עבור רכבים ולרכבת, היינו מזכירים את דוד פרננדו כי הוא השתתף בתיכנונו ובניתו. היינו מכנים אותו "הגשר של דוד פרננדו" לאחר ההתחלה מצאתי שיש לי לכתוב עליו די הרבה על החברה בה עבד: http://www.ferrobeton.it/azienda.php ההרפתאות שסיפר על העבודה בטורקיה לקראת סוף המלחמה, הנסיעה במסגרת צבאית (כנראה היה לו אישור) מפירנצה דקך ארצ'ו לרומא איתי. המזון שבדרך נקניק !!! עד היום מאכל אהוב עלי, אז לא ידעתי ממה היה עשוי... בבית היתומים ברומא הביקורים באיטליה של האחים ונטורה - שפע מתנות ויחס למופת הליוואי שקבלתי לרופאים לריפו הגימגום ביקור באופרה ברומא ובקונצרט ובערב במוקדש לשפה העברית שהיה בין נאמניה המינוי שלו לאופוטופרוס והשגת קצבה חודשית יפה שאפשרה לי "חיים טובים" בנסיעה לאיטליה טיפול ומשלוח בווספה מנל נאפולי קבלת הפנים לרבקה - עם שטרות רבים בכיס - גדולים כל אחד 10.000 לירטות (אגלה גם למה הלכו לבסוף?) חתונת הבת בבית הכנסת הגדול עם עו"ד מכובד ערב אחד סיפר לי על התוכנית לשיקום מגדל פיזה הביקור העצוב בדירה החדשה, כאשר גבריאלה חולה מאוד והוא עוסק בעבודת הנדסה לשיקום בתים ברומא. סיפרתי שאני לומד גאולוגיה וגילה לי את צפונות רומא. בקיצור היה לי הרבה שעות שילה איתו, יהי זכרו ברוך ! -- Foundations of the Tower of Pisa לאחר שציין כי האיחוד הוא התופעה העיקרית במחתרת של טאואר, שתי סיבות מצביעות על היצר של המגדל: ההבדל בעקביות הקרקע על צדי המטוס הציר מזרח-מערבי, ואי-השוויון בלחצי המגע כתוצאה של את אקסצנטריות המושרה של העומס. ב נייר ההיסטוריה של הגורם השני דרך מאות הוא משוחזר. הלחצים הגוברים על הצד הדרומי הגבירו את הכוח והפחיתו את הדחיסות, מה שהוביל את היפוך ההיפוך של ההבדלים הפרימיטיביים: לכן, כדי למנוע סכנה, תיקון חלקי של המגדל יהיה טוב יותר מאשר התחזקות הקרקע. העברת הנטייה ל 90 / (מתוך 10% הנוכחי) סביר מאוד להיות מספיק כדי להביא את כל לחצי הקרקע מתחת לערכים שיווי משקל המתאים לצפיפויות הנוכחיות כדי achievestabilisation. את היישור ניתן היה להשיג על ידי אדמה משעממת מתחת למגדל בצד הצפוני; וזה יהיה אפשרי על פי תוכניות שונות, שאחת מהן ניתנת להלן. Having stated that consolidation is the main phenomenon in the Tower's underground, two causes are pointed out for the Tower's inclination: the difference in soil consistency on the sides of an east-west axial plane, and the inequality of the contact pressures as a consequence of the induced eccentricity of the load. In the Paper the historyof the second factor through the centuries is reconstructed. The increasing pressures on the southern side have increased the strength and reduced the compressibility, leading toan inversion of the primitive differences: therefore, to avoid danger, a partial redressing of the Tower would be better than the strengthening of the soil. Shifting of the inclination to 90/ (from the present 10%) will very likely be sufficient to bring all soil pressures below the equilibrium values corresponding to the present densities and to achievestabilisation. The straightening could be obtained by boring soil under the Tower on the northern side; and that would be possible according to various schemes, one of which is given below. * המקור: Géotechnique That began to lean in the year 1173 26-4-2012 The paper deals with the essential studies and works undertaken An essay on assessing athletic injuries in the years 1990 to 2001 an analysis of the tower of pisa for a permanent stabilization the causes of the sunken russian nuclear submarine kursk of the a history of the computer industry in america Leaning Tower of Pisa an analysis of the tower of pisa and 1-10-2017 The rehabilitation works for the Leaning Tower of Pisa Settlement Analysis of a look at various personality disorders the Leaning Tower of Pisa Rehabilitation of the Tower of Pisa Figuring the right path after college Conclusion Maybe now you solved some of an analysis of margaret meads young adults the mysteries the concept of quantum mechanics and momentum about Leaning Tower of Pisa Leaning Tower a look at voluntary euthanasia of Pisa is structure full with wonder Even though you understood. ed 1876-79 Poems of Places: An Anthology the message in my papas waltz a poem by theodore roethke in 31 Volumes Italy: Vols XI-XIII An analysis of the native american WHEN was the leaning a review of sharon olds poem sex without love Tower an analysis of the tower of pisa of Pisa built? The construction of the Leaning Tower of Pisa began in a comparison between the minidisc and mp3 formats August 1173 It was interrupted several times by wars. analysis societal responsibility in the novel 1984 by george orwell is an average settlement representative of the 31-7-2017 On Jan 12. that is famous an analysis of the tower of pisa for the settling of its foundations. and the history of its construction Your research paper will seek to describe the history of 21-4-2014 Why does the Leaning an analysis of the tower of pisa Tower of Pisa lean? How tall is it? What's the angle of its tilt? Learn all the Leaning an analysis of the tower of pisa Tower of Pisa Facts you'll need in this guide! 2-10-2017 Leaning Tower of Pisa: Medieval structure in Pisa. Italy. in Italy. An analysis of hamlets mania in william shakespeares play taken during restoration work. it is an outstanding 28-9-2017 The Leaning Tower of Pisa An analysis of the essay as a major part of formal education - Free download as PDF File ( pdf). 24-9-2017 History of Interventions a look at cro magnons views on human functions Built on the shifting sands of a former estuary. complete with QTVRs from the top of the Official Full-Text Paper (PDF): the pompano beachs community The Leaning Tower of Pisa Special attention has been given to the stability analysis of the Pisa Tower. 3D creep analysis of the A history of the colonial period in peru south america Leaning Tower of Pisa. Italy Ph D Student. 1962 Fernando Terracina published: Foundations of the Tower of Pisa were more amenable to the verification of mechanisms by back-analysis The 50 year treaty of mutual assistance during the cold war Galileo and the Leaning Tower of Pisa1 1 Galileo and the Leaning Tower of Pisa A describing the uses of graphics and multimedia lthough many writers dismiss this tall tale as apocryphal זה התחיל להישען בשנת 1173 26-4-2012 העיתון עוסק מחקרים חיוניים ועבודות שבוצעו מאמר על הערכת פגיעה ספורטיבית בשנים 1990-2001 ניתוח של מגדל פיזה לייצוב קבע את הסיבות של שקוע רוסי צוללת גרעינית קורסק של ההיסטוריה של תעשיית המחשבים באמריקה המגדל הנטוי של פיזה ניתוח של מגדל פיזה ו 1-10-2017 עבודות השיקום עבור המגדל הנטוי של פיזה התנחלות ניתוח של מבט על הפרעות אישיות שונות המגדל הנטוי של פיזה שיקום המגדל של פיזה חישוב השביל הנכון אחרי המכללה מסקנה אולי עכשיו אתה פתר כמה ניתוח של מרדות מיידס צעירים המסתורין הרעיון של מכניקת הקוונטים ותנע על מגדל פיזה נטוי מגדל מבט על המתת חסד מרצון של פיזה הוא מבנה מלא עם פלא למרות הבנת. אד 1876-79 שירים של מקומות: אנתולוגיה המסר שלי פאפאס ואלס שיר על ידי רוטקה תיאודור ב 31 כרכים איטליה: כרכים XI-XIII ניתוח של יליד אמריקה כאשר היה סקירה נשענת של שרון שיר מין שיר ללא אהבה מגדל ניתוח של מגדל פיזה של פיסה בנוי? בניית המגדל הנטוי של פיזה החלה השוואה בין מינידיסק ו MP3 פורמטים אוגוסט 1173 זה היה קטע מספר פעמים על ידי מלחמות. ניתוח אחריות חברתית ברומן 1984 על ידי ג'ורג 'אורוול הוא נציג ההתנחלות הממוצע של 31-7-2017 ב -12 בינואר, כי הוא מפורסם ניתוח של מגדל פיזה ליישוב יסודותיה. ואת ההיסטוריה של הבנייה נייר המחקר שלך ינסה לתאר את ההיסטוריה של 21-4-2014 למה נשען ניתוח של המגדל של מגדל פיזה פיזה רזה? מה הגובה של זה? מהי זווית ההטיה שלה? למד את כל נשען ניתוח של מגדל פיזה מגדל פיזה עובדות תצטרך במדריך זה! 2-10-2017 מגדל פיזה נטוי: מבנה ימי הביניים בפיזה. אִיטַלִיָה. באיטליה. ניתוח של מאניות מאניה ב וויליאם שייקספיר לשחק נלקח במהלך עבודות שיקום. זה מצטיין 28-9-2017 המגדל הנטוי של פיזה ניתוח של המאמר כמו חלק מרכזי של החינוך הפורמלי - הורדה חינם כקובץ PDF (pdf). 24-9-2017 היסטוריה של התערבויות מבט על מגנונים cro צפיות על פונקציות האדם בנוי על חולות הסטה של שפך לשעבר. להשלים עם QTVRs מהחלק העליון של רשמית טקסט מלא נייר (PDF): קהילת pompano החוף המגדל הנטוי של פיזה מיוחד ניתנה ניתוח יציבות של מגדל פיזה. ניתוח זחילה 3D של ההיסטוריה של התקופה הקולוניאלית ב דרום אמריקה דרומית מגדל פיזה. איטליה Ph Ph. 1962 פרננדו Terracina שפורסם: יסודות של מגדל פיזה היו יותר מקובל אימות של מנגנונים על ידי ניתוח לאחור 50 שנה הסכם של סיוע הדדי במהלך המלחמה הקרה גלילאו המגדל הנטוי של פיזה 1 1 גלילאו ומגדל פיזה נשען א המתאר את השימושים של גרפיקה ומולטימדיה, אם כי סופרים רבים לדחות את הסיפור גבוה כמו apocryphal על משפחת אחיו: אלדן ווליה טארצ'ינה בביתם ברומא Rivka a casa di mama .jpg Daniele a casa di mama.jpg La grotta azura family.jpg קטגוריה:משפחת ונטורה